narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyokkou Anjerika
| kanji = きょっこうアンジェリカ | romanji = Anjerika Kyokkou | image = | birthdate = August 22 | age =34 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Pansexual | height = 6'5" | weight = 246 lb | blood type = O | homecountry = | current residence = Yukishiogakure | affiliation = Yukishiogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Head of the Anjerika Family Supreme Commander of the Anjerika's Elite | previous occupation = | team =Nakakyū Kokkaijiki | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = Anjerika Family | family =Hirohito (Nephew) Yaban Anjerika (Niece) Ameyuri Anjerika (Sister) Hime Anjerika (Sister) Kanashimi (Distant Cousin) Ahmya Anjerika (Clone/Daughter) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg =wjq8912-66 | academy =6 | chunin =11 | sjonin =15 | jonin =20 | kekkei = Ice Release | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release (Affinity) Wind Release Ice Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu =Assimilate All Creation Technique Body Alteration Body Flicker Technique Cocoon Cloud-Style Flame Beheading Heavenly Weeping Hiding in Mist Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Senbon Shower Sensing Water Sphere Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Wind Release: Passing Typhoon | tools =Sword Senbon | headtxtc = #228B22 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #191970 | bgradientc = #20B2AA | btopc = #212121 | bbotc = #212121 | celltopc = #212121 | cellbotc = #212121 | cellgroundc = White }} Kyokkou Anjerika (Anjerika Kyokkou, きょっこうアンジェリカ) is a member of the Anjerika Family, Member of the Nakakyū and Kokkaijiki two of the elite forces ever assemble by the family. Born and raised in a era of constant conflict Kyokkou and her sisters fought for many years for survival but the latter made them feared kunoichi's of the family and of Yukishiogakure. Background Appearance Personality Kyokkou is a well respected figure among her peers and leaders even her pupils due to her vast knowledge and intelligence in the land of water making her one of the few most dangerous shinobi's known to date, complimented Kyokkou in her tactics against Konohagakure and Iwagakure's forces that she managed to outsmart them for several weeks till she was cornered by the hokage; the Shinobi left alive to actually acknowledge her as a wise kunoichi. Her aptitude for anything scientific advancement or crafting cellular DNA made her a madwoman with a passion to learn more and take in more knowledge in her reach, when Kyokkou is not working she is seen mostly at clubs or bars wasting her money on liquor and weed for her unhealthy addiction to the thrill of it, her blissful and bashful antics lead to her own assistant to keep an close on her. Kyokkou's love her sisters are very deep and very intimately affectionate that many speculated they are in a polygamous-incest relationship which could one of the reasons why she isn't married to anyone or interested in anyone, her love for both Hime and Ameyuri comes off at first as typical sibling rivalry with one of them always wanting to best the other with their abilites but after they're long lived campaign of blood and vomit the three would show affection and attention for each other even attending their wounds, Kyokkou showed the most love for her two sisters ever since their beloved parents died in the first Shinobi war she had to harden herself to be the oldest sister at a young age, making the decisions best for them that benefits their survival even going the length of killing those she deem it, no matter the cost. Her love for her sister Ameyuri stayed the same even after finding out her own sister's betrayal and secret pregnancy, forcing to overexert herself to her own work and mission to dwell the grief but showed compassion to her sisters two children Hirohito and Yaban. Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Mizukage Category:Pansexual Category:Kage Level Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist